Deva
Deva (黒戦神のカルト, デバ, Deba) is a polytheistic cult worshipping the Eighteen War Gods of the Yakuma and wish to create a new age of magic. They appear to be a pacifistic religion but this facade is contradicted by their worship of war gods: they believe that without war their can be no such thing as peace. They preach the teachings of the now-extinct Yakuma Clan and claim to be their spiritual reincarnations who wish to once again bring one final war to this Earth and create a new world as atonement for their past sins. History Symbolism and Iconogaphy The Deva use a symbol known as the Eye of the Yakuma (ヤクマの目 Yakuma no Me) and it is said to symbolise that the Gods of War are always present and watching. The eye is enveloped by a golden circle laden with smaller eyes within overlapping squares, the circle representing the "cycle of war" it's instigation, propagation and termination and is said to represent the fact that war is a never ending cycle: an immortal entity which is embodied by the 18 Gods they worship. Location and Building Goal The goal of the Deva Cult is to "purify" the polluted magical world. They aim to summon one of the top tier War Gods of the Yakuma: [[]] and use his power to completely destroy the world, allowing them to rebuild it anew. They have a corrupt sense of justice and use it to justify their heinous ambitions, stating that the world of magic has become tainted with greed, lust, power and pride and wish to use the War God to undergo a "cleansing" of the planet - by eradicating all but themselves and those who follow their cause: only to begin a new age of magic which has no evil or sin, only the love of their faith and the use of pure magic. Members Each member of Deva is said to be a powerful individual and are blessed by the War Gods they follow. They are ruled by a high priest and priestess and under them, seven soldiers of Deva who are known as the Seven Virtues (七美徳 Nana Bitoku). These enforce the laws of their religion and represent each of the godly qualities passed down to them by the extinct Yakuma Clan. Military Although Deva have the Seven Virtues - Seven powerful mages in their own right - in their ranks, their infantry division is lead by the virtue of charity: Sibel Mormont. This division is informally referred to as the Habit Militia and is comprised of female soldiers who adorn habits to appear like nuns. The nuns are generally unable to use magic and so wield Magic Items to battle, although it has been pointed out that within their ranks are a select few elite nuns who are capable of using magic: such as Brienne and Helga. Nuns who are unable to use magic can also be given tasks which involve guarding prisoners and cleaning such as Ignatius. Location Trivia *This page is a project by both FB and Tsun Category:Organization Category:Cult Category:Tsundoku Category:FB